


Leaving Camp

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 5- DisasterPercy and Annabeth leave camp to go find the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Leaving Camp

“You ready to cause a disaster then, Perce?”  
“For who?”  
“The gods.”  
Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cabin. We walked out of the camp. I could feel the eyes on me, some anxious for my safety, others in awe. Saving the planet multiple times did that. Bet the gods wished they had done their due diligence now. They didn’t get awe, as they hadn’t done anything. Soon they would be nothing.

Annabeth and I left the camp border. We stood at the entrance to camp, where the gods had allowed Thalia to die (and then decided to turn her into a tree), and where my mother had been attacked. The world was scarred by places the gods hadn’t done well enough, where they’d left the responsibility to me.

Now I’d taken the mantle of responsibility. I was going to save everyone in the camp.

Chiron approached us, leaving the bounds of the camp to meet us.  
“I know what you’re doing.”  
“Have you come to try and dissuade us, because it won’t work,” Annabeth dismissed him.  
“I know that that won’t stop you now. I know our history; a dynasty does not last forever. I hoped you would perhaps stop, but I can see that will not happen, you cannot be reconciled now.”  
“Then we will see you tomorrow.”  
Annabeth and I continued away.


End file.
